


The Moment We Met

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, Poor love struck Angelia, Pre-Canon, this was sparked by a song, whoever can guess the song wins nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: A little drabble of when Angela technically first met Amelie...





	The Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing a FFXV fic but then my music flipped to a certain song and i went on a rant on Tumblr before saying fuck it we writing this instead.  
> Hurried and rushed and im sorry for any OOC im out of my comfort zone ATM

It was silly, Angela had plenty of people who liked her. The most notable being Genji, but after plenty of work filled nights chatting with the cyborg they had come to terms that the medic was simply not interested in him that way. The man had saddened but quickly righted himself, and while she had expected and braced for the worst seeing how angry the man could get she was pleasantly shocked when he nodded to her and told her he understood and respected that. They had a special bond that she feared would warp and bust. She had a habit of bringing out the worst in people, if her relationship with O'Deorain was anything to attest by...

Angela closed the door to the car with a bump from her hip, her arms full with paperwork and files both instructed to bring and ones she thought might serve as better proof that alliance would help both parties. Morrison and Reyes had set up a meeting with some important heads of a private company, stating that it was very important that they get their compliance to help Overwatch. Gabriel giving a stern almost barred glare to everyone in the office, only pulling back when Jack gave him a sigh of name. 

The parking lot was across a two way little drop off area in front of the seven story building, caution signs along with various 'pedestrian X-ing' signs peppered each side along the curb. She was focused on flipping a file half open to ensure the had clipped everything together when she was pulled from her check by a deafening blare of a car horn and the sound of tires wailing against the brakes. Her head shot up with a wide blue eyed doe look, her reflex kicked in and she very nearly threw her paperwork to the asphalt. Tucking her face down to her chest and bracing her arms in front of her, recoiling her leg up and waiting for that impact of carbon, steel, and gritty pavement. When nothing happened and she was left standing with the ringing in her ears she peeked through her eyes she didn't remember closing. 

She was frozen, arms still held up as some meek form of protection. She glanced down from the grill of the car and to the windshield. It was tinted so dark all she could see was the shaking reflection of her frightened self against the waxed surface. There was a brief stand of between the two of them, between her and the metal stallion that nearly trampled her over. Planting both feet on the stable ground beneath her she outstretched her arms before her, palms outward and fingers outstretched. A motion telling to 'stop'. 

Angela dropped to her knees, uncaring about the state of her slacks on the street. 

Green eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. There was a heavy silence in the car, you could faintly hear the heavy hammering of her heartbeat if you listened closely. When she grimaced and reached for the buckle a hand briefly reached out.

" _Cheri-"_

It was followed by an exhaled sigh, there was a hidden fleck of amusement in it as he shifted the gear into park and followed the woman out of the car.

Angela was stacking her papers together as best she could with trembling hands, she barely registered the sound of a car door opening and slamming along with heels against the ground. 

" _Are you fucking blind?!"_ A heavy accent hit her ears, she scrunched her brows together as she stopped. She didn't look up as she tried to register words that were being spouted at her, but she didn't recognize them at all. A loud clap of hands and another tumble of words, " _Hey, I'm talking to you! Up here!"_

She looked up and slumped in her knees. She felt herself shiver again but it wasn't in the sense of nearly getting slammed into by a speeding vehicle. Her jaw tightened. The woman glared down at her, leaning over a bit to properly scold the medic. But the more and more the woman spoke, none of the words shouted in Angela's voice made sense. She didn't understand a word this woman was saying.

"E-" she struggled to find her worlds properly, taking a breath before speaking up, "Pardon?"

She watched awestruck as the tall figure before her shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hands moving to her hips as she very heavily rolled her eyes. The woman pursed her red stained lips in annoyance, brushing a loose wisp of soft black hair behind her ears. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a painfully sleeked ponytail. Just as the woman parted her lips to speak a male voice spoke up.

_"Amelie."_

She turned to look over her should to look at the man, wait she knew that man. She saw him from time to time with Commander Morrison and Reyes. Ana had introduced her to him before, but she couldn't remember his name at all. The man was standing in uniform with his hand tucked into a pocket, looking across from her to the other woman. They spoke together, fluidly. Her mind racing to grasp a word, any word, to hold onto to maybe understand.

 _"She walked out in front of us!"_ the woman spoke with her hands dramatically to help express her anger in the moment.

The man did not, he was calm instead as he spoke with far less bravado. He instead knelt down next to Angela and reach for the forgotten papers. Once the papers were collected he stood up and offered her his hand, she looked from the outstretched offer up to him before accepting it and getting hoisted to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, guiding her hands to take the bundle of files once again.

She scrunched her brows again and shook her head, "I apologize, what?"

The woman, now with her arms folded across her chest, scowled further at Angela,  _"Is she deaf too?"_

What the man has asked finally registered in her mind as he was about to ask again, however he eased her nerves with a gentle smile, "I'm fine, i'm fine. I apologize for stepping out in front of you like that."

" _You'd think your mother would have taught you to look across the street before crossing,"_ the woman made the snarky comment aloud.

"It's alright, we're not free of fault either since we were speeding through. I will say I'm glad you're fine, miss... Miss- I do apologize I know Captain Amari introduced us once before but it's slipped my mind," The man gave a soft chuckle and snap of his fingers as if to jog his memory.

"Doctor Zeigler," she straightened her posture and gave him a slight nod in place of a handshake.

"Ah yes, and you may call me Gerard," he gestured to himself before moving over to the woman, who raised her brow and lulled her head a bit in pride with a turn of her lips, "This is my wife, Ameilie-"

"You may call me Angela!" the blonde blurted out of turn, snapping her mouth shut as soon as the words left her lips. Amelie narrowed her eyes a bit, her grin dropping, "Angela, you BOTH, may call me that. Instead of 'doctor'."

_"How humble."_

"Very," Gerard smiled, lowering his hand to press against the small of Amelie's back and gesture her towards the passenger door, "Miss Angela, as I'm positive you're aware, we best all be on our way to the meeting. I'm glad you're alright."

Angela nodded and gave a meek smile. Her stomach churning in knots as she held her armful tighter. The inside of her mouth fainted metal as she worried her cheek, the fear of being run over had subsided minutes ago, the tremble in her hands more so to mock her of this encounter. The longer she stood there staring at her feet the knots tightened remembering the feeling pitted in her gut, she grimaced visibly to herself. What had fully just happened still swimming in her head.

There was another honk pulling her from her thoughts once more and a small jump, this time her tight grip on her paperwork kept them still in her arms. She looked up as the passenger window rolled down, followed by that thick accented voice, "Move."

This time the words registered in her ears as she tightened her jaw, scowling to herself as she quickly finished her walk across the street. 

Gerard laughed while Amelie rolled up her window, her strong gaze watching the other woman until she couldn't anymore, " _what an interesting woman."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I'm so scared to write again
> 
> Please, please talk to me about MercyMaker HC and angst please.


End file.
